Borderlands II A Bit Different
by killbill32167
Summary: A retelling of the Bl2 storyline with slight differences and...Bianca(My OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Borderlands II**

A bit different

AN: This is the beginning of my series fic. Added to the mix of the 4 main vault hunters in the game and maybe the other 2 joining in later, I add a 7th one to spice things up and make the VH team always come out on top. I already made an intro for her in my first ever fic. The intro was quite lenghty so I'm not going to write it again. Those interested might read my first fic (*evil laugh*)those who are not may imagine her anyway they want. Only thing important: her name is Bianca and she's one friggin powerful siren. And before I fill the whole first page with this AN or AILN (Authors Insanely Long Note), let the fic begin.

Chapter 1

A Train Crash, a Claptrap, a Bullymong and an Awesome Rescue

The four vault hunters: Axton (The Commando), Maya (The Siren), Salvador (The Gunzerker) and Zer0 (The Assassin) stood in front of the door leading to the first train carriage and the person who know they knew, has led them into a trap. For when Axton kicked down the door, he found himself facing a Handsome Jack dummy and a mountain of dynamite.

"It's cute y'all think your the heroes of this little adventure - the dummy with a built-in speaker said - but you're not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos!"

BOOOM!

Huge rumbling. Darkness.

The next time Axton woke up he found himself half buried in snow with the others all around him slowly regaining conciusness, getting up near a funny looking robot with a yellow box for a body and a single wheel for a leg.

"Great! More dead vault hunters - the robot said, while shoveling through the wreckage and a pile of corpses - Handsome Jack's been busy.

That's when he noticed the four alive (thou barely) vault hunters in front of him.

"Wait a minute! - the robot yelled - You guys aren't dead! Yes! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your methaphorical ship has finally come in. Allow me to introduce myself -he continued - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap. Or they would if any of them where still alive or had existed in the first place! Oh I got something for you! Here! - he said, tossing a PDA looking thing to each vault hunter - Take these Echo Communicators, that I totally didn't just loot from some of these corpses. Now come -come friends! Let's get you inside!"

"Finally! - Salvador grumbled - I thought that annoying thin can would never stop talking!"

"Yeah, he's annoying allright. - Maya agreed - But he's offering some sort of shelter. And since whe have nowhere else to go, I say whe follow him."

"Let's go!" - Axton said.

Zer0 remained silent while they all followed Claptrap.

A little while later they arrived to a locked door at the entrance of what seemed to be a cave.

"Just a little added security. - Claptrap explained, while unlocking the door - Gotta keep those bullymongs at bay. Or they rip your eyes out!

The vault hunters entered after claptrap, immediately finding some health hypos in the cabinet on their left, which they used going from the brink of frosted death back to full health. (health hypos are amazing like that)

After that they arrived in the main room, which looked like a living room consisting of a couch, a poker table and a couple of cabinets, and also decorated with posters, a large amount of debris and several piles of bloody corpses.

"Sorry about the mess. - Claptrap said, from in front of a large furnace, getting some fire going - Everything Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, vault hunters, claptrap units. If I sound pleased about this, - Claptrap explained, revealing the origins of his bloody annoying voice - it's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed."

"Now the creatures around here are dangerous. - he continued - None more than this bullymong called Knuckledragger, killed everyone I know. Anyway I keep some guns in the cabinets over there for emergencies, but in here whe should be pretty safe."

At that exact time a loud roar was heard from above, shaking the vault hunters out of their bored, half sleepy state caused by listening Claptrap talk for too long.

A giant bullymong jumped in the room through the kinda open ceiling.

"Holy shit! - Axton yelled - What is that thing?!"

"I think it's one of those bullymongs the robot was talking about. - Maya answered, while said robot was hanging upside down in one of the bullymongs four arms, (Aaaahh!) getting his eyes ripped out.(My eyes! Aaaargh!)

"You still listening to that thing?" - Salvador asked, while the bullymong escaped through the same hole he came in through.

"Yes, and you should too. There are guns in that locker. Pay more attention."

"What's with the haiku? - Maya asked.

"It's the way I talk. I don't always speak this much. But I like it much."

"Whatever. Let's just grab the guns and go!" - Axton said strolling over to a large cabinet, wrenching the door open, only to be buried in a giant amount of debris mixed with guns and ammo.

"What's all this crap?" - grumbled Axton climbing out of the pile.

"It's guns!" - yelled Salvador exitedly, immediately grabbing two shotguns holding one in each hand easily.

Maya went for an SMG and Zer0 a sniper rifle, which left Axton with an assault rifle. None of the guns where all that great, but at least they worked fine.

Unlike Claptrap, who they now noticed was bumping into things and talking again.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for some mighty vault hunters to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader and you shall be my fearsome minions! Muwhahahaha!"

Claptrap was leading his 'fearsome minions' out throgh an other exit of his hideout, while continuing his constant chatter.

"Even thou Knuckledragger blindsided me, I know my way around this glacier - he said, while still bumping into every single icy outcrop or snowy pile in sight - I bet we will find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse."

Meanwhile back at the train wreck a woman in her late twenties was looking through the debris and bodies.

"Aahh I'm late again! Jack just killed another bunch of vault hunters!"

"Actually - came a voice of a younger woman from her Echo - they already reached Claptraps place and are on the move. I'm tracking their Echo signals through Frostbite Crevasse. If you hurry you might catch up to them."

"Hurry is my middle name girl! - said Bianca - There ain't nobody faster than me!"

Whit that the tattooes on the left side of her body began to glow and great shining wings made of pure energy opened on her back. And a moment later she blasted off like a rocket. ( That's right! She can fly!)

"My eye just switched back on! I see some though- looking minions and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means whoever has my eye -quivered Claptrap - must be very close!"

And indeed at that second they heard the very same roar of the giant bullymong they briefly met back at the cave as it looked down at them from a small cliff. But at the same time they heard an other sound gradually getting louder.

"Hey! Can you cut that minion crap out already? - Axton yelled - We got a serious situation! And what is that whooshing sound?"

"A meteor! - Maya said pointing at the sky - And it's heading straight for us!"

"For the bullymong - Zer0 corrected, watching the angle and trajectory through his helmets diagnostic display - We will be quite safe from it. You should stay right there."

They all watched in amazement as the 'meteor' blasted straight into the bullymong ripping it to shreds, showering the vault honters with bloody remains and Claptrap's eye. On the cliff where the recently exploded bullymong used to be stood a woman with glowing tattooes and wings.

"Found you!" - Bianca said

"Who the hell are you?" - Axton asked

"The girl who just saved your ass. Name's Bianca. Angel and I have been following you for some time."

"Wait! Those markings! - Maya suddenly said - Are you a siren?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's so great! I came to this planet looking for sirens! You can tell me all about them!"

"I can tell you what I know, but first let's get you guys somewhere safe. There is really one such place like that on this whole planet. The city of Sanctuary. The stronghold of the resistance."

"Resistance against what? And who is this 'Angel'? Your girlfriend or something? And where is she?" - asked Axton

"I don't know where she is exactly, but she's been helping the resistance againts Jack. And she helped me to find you. They say she's an AI networked into nearly all systems on Pandora. She's really pretty though. - Bianca added blushing - You can see her face when she talks through the Echo."

At that time her Echo chimed:"That's very flattering. - Angel said - But you really should get these guys to Sanctuary now. Roland will want to meet them."

"Okay. - said Bianca suddenly turning serious - Here is the deal. Roland is the leader of the resistance. If your againts Hyperion, in your case get revenge on Handsome Jack for trying to blow you up, you should come with me to Sanctuary. We can always use the help of people like you."

"It would be sweet getting back on that Handsome Jackass - Axton agreed - I'm in."

"Yeah. I will phaselock him into oblivion!" - Maya added

"Then he will get a faceful of buckshots!" - Salvador yelled

"Maxbe one headshot. It is more precise that way. He will surely die." - said Zer0

"Then we have a deal. - Bianca nodded - Let's get you guys to Sanctuary! 3...2...1 aaaaaand ZAP! - with that her tattooes glowed and everyone was engulfed in a blinding flash of brilliant blue light.

Wen they opened their eyes, they where in Sanctuary.

AN: Aaand thats it. First chapter done. Those who know Borderlands can see I already made some slight differences and sped things up. It's gonna be like that with Bianca around.

Hopefully I made the characters conversations and reactions to things reallistically. They where kinda mute at the beggining but then I even did Zer0 some haiku. Counting on fingers 5/7/5 :)

Anyway that was ch1. I dont know when ch2 gonna be up Im kinda busy with real life stuff right know. And I'm still thinking how to take the story forward with Bianca in the mix. It will follow the Bl2 storyline but with differences.

But thats what this is all about:)

Ps: if there is any grammar or spelling errors, know that I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So in the previous chapter I established, that Bianca knows Angel and I gonna reveal now that she knows the old vault hunters as well. But even she doesnt know yet, that Angel is a siren, and presumes her pretty friendly, which presumption and her belief will be tested as we all know where the main story is going. In this chapter the vault hunters meet The Firehawk and then set out on their way rescueing Roland. Things gonna go much smoother with Bianca around. I know she's kinda op and I know some people don't like that, but it enables me to go with the story faster and reshape it as I want. Not completly, just differently :)))

Chapter 2

Firehawk

"This is better than the fast travel stations! - commented Axton - I could get used to this."

"What's a fast travel station?" - asked Maya, who was a relative newcomer to Pandora and didn't know that much about the place.

"They are devices that dot Pandora's landscape at relatively safe locations." - answered Bianca instead of Axton, who was now checking out the square they arrived to.

"This is the city's entrance square - said Bianca, pointing at the large metal gate behind them, that was indeed Sanctuary's entrance. - I guess I should show you guys around, so you can get used to the place and important people. Let's start with Scooter. He's the town's mechanic. His garage is just over there."

They walked in front of a large metal door. When they got there, the door slowly started to rise, revealing a guy wearing ragged clothes, that was just as oil stained and dirty as the rest of his body. On his head he wore a baseball cap with an interesting emblem of a 'skinny chick'.

He currently lay on top of a huge tire, resting his back againts a mostly dismantled vehicle. A large wrench clutched in his right hand. Seeing the visitors he looked ap however, and...

"Aaaaw crap! Is you Hyperion? I heard all about you robots eatin out of the garbage and stuff. Knew you wired deathmachines would be comin for me once Roland went missing..."

"Roland is missing? - started Bianca - Where..." - she was cut short however as Scooter continued his rant.

"...now if you're here to kill me you should probably know... - he warned, suddenly jumping up on top of the tire he was sitting on, raising the wrench in his hand, going down into a kinda impressive fighting pose - ...you'll never take me alive you robotic sombitch!"

Staring down at all the faces, which where all human with priceless expressions of 'wtf' something clicked however and he was like...

"Waaait a minute...well hang me upside down from a telephone pole cover me in honey and leave me to a slow death at the hands of hungry spider ants! You ain't no Hyperion robots! You're vault hunters huh? That's like a...unicorn...so you gonna help us out with this Roland situation? I heard them Crimson Raider dudes talkin bout it." - thats when he noticed Bianca standing behind the rest of the group, the others still silent, just listening to Scooter's weird slang.

"Hey Liutenant B I didn't see you standing there. Lookin as sexy as ever girl..."

"Shut up! Even if I was into guys, which I'm not I would never ever consider you for...anything! Besides you know we need to initiate Plan B."

"Or as I like to call it: Plan turn this city in a floating fortress of airborne awesomeness...B."

"Whatever. Where can we get the fuel cells?"

"Oh I got two laying around the garage. You just need to find them."

The vault hunters spread out in the garage.

"Found one!" - called Axton after a minute or so searching through all the junk in the place.

"Here is the second. This looks a fuel cell to me. Where is the last one?"

"I only have the two. - said Scooter, too dumb to even notice Zer0's haiku. - You can buy the last one from Earl's black market. Be careful thou, Earl's crazy. He ate one of my cars once. Yeah the whole car...like just with a fork."

"If that Earl is more crazy than this guy, -Maya said as they exited the shop - he should get a medal."

"Oh Earl is definitely crazy." - said Bianca as she was leading them to a back alley to a locked door. She knocked twice. A peephole just large enough for a pair of crazy eyes to stare out at them slid open, while a voice said...

"Watchu want? Just buy samtin and I throw in this crap fuel cell hehe. Just tuchin it made two of my fingers rod off. Tho I only accept eridium. Cash Is fo clowns girl."

"It's okay I got eridium on me. - Bianca said - As I was going to buy that crazy E-Tech gun you found anyway. It was thirty pieces right?"

"Thats rite. Be careful tho girl. That gun aint just E-Tech! - Earl said, passing the gun and the fuel cell out through a small flap he made at the bottom of his door - Its eridian! And thats a whole other level of crazy!"

"It looks awesome!" - Bianca said, admiring the weapon.

It was the shape and size of a pistol, made of pure white metal. Eerie purple glow came from the side wents as well as an almost inaudible hum. The laser sight at the top of the gun was also purple.

Bianca thought of testing the gun. Her sight fell on a dumpster at the back end of the alley. She took aim and fired. A purple energy blast came out of the gun, melting a sizeable whole in the side of the dumpster exactly at where the laser sight pointed.

"Thats some gun!" - Axton whistled approvingly.

"And very accurate." - added Maya.

"I want two of those! Bigger and fully automatic! - yelled Salvador.

"That would be a good choice - said Bianca - as eridian weapons seemingly never run out of ammo. Or energy. They are extremely rare however. I only ever seen one other. And that was a slow fireing, but pretty impressive cannon. Last time I seen it was is the posession of Tannis. Our resident and also crazy, well more like insane scientist. But she lost it to Hyperion along with the vault key at the raid on New Haven. Anyway, come - she said, leading the vault hunters towards the center of town, putting the gun in a holster on her right waist - Let's get this city flying!"

Arriving at the center of town they followed Scooter's Echoed instructions on installing the fuel cells.

"Thanks for the help - the mechanic said, as Axton yelled while placing the fuel cell into its socket, as it immediately became really hot for some reason - Third degree burns are best taken in turns."

"You could have given us a warning! Or something! - Maya glovered, also sporting some pretty angry burns on both hands.

"Don't worry guys, I can help with that. Just hold out your hands."

They both did so. Bianca held her left arm above their hands, her tattooes faintly glowing as some sort of blueish energy emitted from her hand directly into theirs. And where the energy touched, their burns instantly healed accompanied by a very soothing feeling.

"Wow! How did you do that?" - Axton asked amazed.

"Siren." - was his answer.

"Is there something you can't do? - Maya asked - Is there an end to your powers?"

"Well if there is, I haven't found it yet. I just keep learning new abilities. Maybe I'll be able to teach something to you as well. Strenghten that phaselock of yours. Make it more...awesome."

"Really? That would be great! - said Maya exited.

"But first let's get this city in the air. The fuel cells are installed. Hit it Scooter!" - she said into her Echo.

"And now to see the fruits of your labour and hard work...This city's gonna FLY! - Scooter yelled on the Echo.

There was a large humming noise coming from the center of town, where the main engine was, getting progressively louder...only to come to a whining, quivering halt a moment later.

"Oooor not. Damn! - Scooter cursed. - Now we really need to find Roland. Hey Liutenant! Go to the HQ. I think he might left a message there for you."

At the HQ.

"Liutenant come in. - the guard at the door said - Roland left a message for you."

"...I also require a new ventillator. - the vault hunters heard a woman speak into an Echo recorder - This lab smells of bacon. We all know that bacon is for sycophants and products of incest.

"Guys, this is Tannis. Tannis this is Ax..."

Before Bianca could finish the sentence however, Tannis gave a quick yelp and hid in a nearby locker, probably, Bianca knew, not to reemerge for several hours.

"...ton, Maya, Salvador and Zer0. - continued Bianca, now talking to the locker, not at all surprised by Tannis' behaviour. - They are our new vault hunters."

"Go away!" - came the answer from inside the locker.

"She means it's nice to meet you. - corrected Bianca. - She's just a bit shy. - she added in a whisper.

"Yeah, we noticed. - said Axton.

After that awkward scene they proceeded upstairs to the command center, where they found a datapad with Roland's message. Bianca clicked play.

"Vault hunters! Welcome to the crimson raiders. I would have liked to greet you in person, but an urgent message required my attention elswhere. I see you when I get back."

"Looks like all we have to do is wait for him. - Axton said - Don't sound too hard."

At that second a distorted voice came through their Echoes by an uknown caller.

"This is the Firehawk. Come to Frostburn Canyon or people will die."

"The Firehawk?! - came Scooters frantic voice a moment later - You mean the mass murderin bandit lord of Pandora? Oooh craaap! If the Firehawk got him Roland's in deep! You gotta go to Frosburn Canyon and rescue his ass!"

"Damn it Axton, you jinxed it! - Maya said.

"Hey, how was I to know? - he defended

"Break it up guys! - Bianca spoke up - Right now we gotta go and rescue Roland. And thanks for some intelligence from Angel I know where the Firehawks hideout is. And she also says there are some Bloodshot bandits atacking it. So I say we go in, kill everyone and question the Firehawk for info."

"Question? - Salvador asked - You mean interrogate! I'm really good at that."

"No. She's an old friend. You'll see when we get there. Ready for another fast travel?"

Without waiting for an answer Bianca's tattoes already glowed, there came the blinding light, and suddenly they found themselves in a frosty cave in front of a torn up metal door.

They went trough quickly and ran towards a platform, where two bandits kept firing at a small figure flashing in and out of sight, dodging their bullets with apparent ease. Just as the vault hunters came up the platform, ready to open fire at the two bandits, who hearing them also turned around. That was a mistake. As soon as their attention shifted there was an other, more powerful flash of light right behind the bandits, incinerating them. A woman stood there in a fiery blast, wings spread wide, tattooes emitting a fiery glow. Another Siren.

"Sup?" - she said, before falling down exhausted.

"Lilith! - Bianca ran over to her worried - Are you allright?"

"Just a little exhausted. Nothing you can't fix I hope?"

"It's okay. Just a moment."

Bianca's tattooes glowed, she sent an energy wave, (kinda like when he healed Axton and Maya,) healing and rejuvenating Lilith.

"Ah, that's much better. Thank you. - said Lilith, before getting to the point. - Bet you're looking for Roland. He's not here. Bloodshots grabbed him. Made them cocky too. They never came after me this hard. But they are gone now and we need to get him back. I see you got your team for that. Nice to meet you all by the way! - she said to the others.

"So this is the old friend you were talking about! - said Maya - Another siren? How many of us are on this planet? I'm so damn lucky to have come here!"

"Maya here came to this planet to find out about sirens - Bianca explained to Lilith - She already knows about the clause, that there are only six of us in the whole universe. I think she didn't expect that so many of us are here."

"Three out of six! Thats huge!"

"It get's better. Nice to meet you, Maya." - said Lilith with a wink, putting emphasis on the name, that caused Maya to slightly blush. Groving up in a monastery surrounded with monks and nuns, she didn't really know how to flirt, but she tought she already liked she answered with a nervous 'you too' , which caused Lilith to cackle.

Any further flirting attempt was cut short however, when Bianca spoke up.

"As much as I would love to see where this will go, we really need to rescue Roland, before the Bloodshots sell him to Hyperion."

"Good point. - Lilith agreed, thou grugingly - Then you should go to the Bloodshot Stronghold and bust him out of there. I will go back to Sanctuary. Keep the city in one piece, while you guys are away. See you when you get back!" Then she dissapeared in a flash.

"I gotta learn how you guys do that." - said Maya

"Pay close attention." - Bianka smiled, tattooes glowing, dissapearing in another flash, taking everyone with her, to the Bloodshot Stronghold.

AN: So there. Second chapter done. As you can see I kinda took out all of Angels dialog from the fic, relaying only the essential stuff through Bianca. Cause im too lazy to look up and write down all her dialog from the game. And maybe it builds connection that she mostly just talks to Bianca.

MayLith, Angel/OC vibe:)))

she still gonna talk with everyone when its necessary for the story, but the real interaction comes later.

Ok im gonna cut this short before i reveal too much. Althogh I sometimes make it up as i go. Go with the flow:)))

Bye till my next update!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just watched TMNT on my PC 27" flat, to get hyped up to write about the raid on the bloodshot stronghold...which is where our heroes currently at. Whoewer is reading my fic might realize, that my writing style changes like the seasons, as I become more comfortable with it. You're not about to get shellshocked, but I hope you'll like it. This is my first time trying to write action (like real action) instead of watching it or playing it. Let's rock!

PS: this also will be kinda short and intense because it's Mercenary Day, and Ima gonna enjoy meself with somethin other than writin soon. No. Not that. Just video games. Lol

Chapter 3

A Dam Badass Rescue

In a now usual blinding flash of light, our heroes appeared inside the entry camp to the Bloodshot Stronghold. Immediately facing off againts about two dozens of psychoes and marauders. There was like a whole ten seconds of dumbfounded slowmo staring at each other, bringing weapons to bear, then opening fire with the VH team scrambling for cover, except for Bianca, who stood stock still, waving her left hand, tattooes glowing, bringing some sort of energy shield up around herself, bullets harmlessly bouncing off it.

Meanwhile Axton slid to the right behind a large metal container, throwing his turret up on the side of said container, where it magnetlocked, unfolded and started unloding on the oncoming bandits, who for some reason where to stupid or something to take cover. In the middle, crouching behind some boxes was Maya, who now quickly got up, raised her left hand, flinging three bandits into the air. Also in the middle, but instead of hiding in cover, was Salvador, who mindlessly charged in, assault rifles in both hands, picking of bandits left and right, while finally Zer0 zoomed in from the left, sword in hand, using his cloak tech slicing up bandits still standing. From where Maya was standing, Zer0 looked like a movie scene with frames skipping as he flashed in and out of sight.

From a security room Flanksteak, leader of the Bloodshots watched on a monitor as his forces where decimated. He then grabbed a microphone, going to entryside broadcast.

"We got intruders! Get them Bad Maw!"

The drawbridge just lowered one third of the way, when a colossus of a man jumped out from the top.

"Whoah! - yelled Maya - Look at that guy!"

"Now we in for it. - added Axton - Those other idiots were easy."

"He's got a huge shield. My sword is useless on him. Staying out of this." - said Zer0 in his usual haiku.

Salvador said nothing, while screaming and rattling his assault rifles, trying to pick the still airborne nomad out of the sky, but all his bullets bounced off his shield or were embedded in one of the three midgets strapped to it.

"We need a bigger caliber! - shouted Axton - Anyone got a rocket luncher?"

None of them should have worried however. While Bad Maw was halfway to the ground, four purple energy shots lanced across the sky, all coming from an eridian pistol on Bianca's hand, eating away his midgets and his shield. Bianca then began to run toward the still falling and now completely defenseless nomad, a glow, betting brighter as she ran emitting from her tattooes. She then launched into the air, straight at Bad Maw, elbow slamming and still pushing him towards the drawbridge. A colossal crash could be heard as the nomads back collided with the drawbridge,which gave a large creak and started to fall the wrong way in, landing with an enormous thud in the entance hall of the base, with the now 'Dead Maw' (pun intended) lying on top of it. And Bianca, standing on top lf him.

"We're in." - she said simply.

"Damn girl! That was badass! - came Scooter through the Echo - Yo B! You gotta warn me when doin somn like that! It was like them other Vaulters jumpin over Pisswash Gully, just more awesome explosive an stuff!"

"If you don't shut up now Scooter, - warned Bianca - I'm gonna do the same thing with you on your garage door!"

"Hey I didnt mean notin by it B...just for recording purposes...and I'ma shut up now..."

"And stop calling me B all the time!"

"OK!"

All the while through this Echo chatter bandits where converging around the entry hall, staring at the bridge, which was supposed to be opened the other way, if not at all. Then Bad Maw lying on top of it, and not doing anything else. And finally Bianca on top of him, who was very much doing something, namely blasting off each bandits head with her pistol one by one, which, the now smoking, headless corpses should have regarded first.

"Damn! If all the Bloodshots are this dumb, just lining themselves up for a shooting gallery, then rescuing Roland will be all too easy."

And it was. The Bloodshots bandits didn't have a clue,what cover meant. They were getting shot, chopped and melted left and right.

The VH team arrived at the prison block in a short time. Quickly scanning through the cells, picking of bandit 'bystanders', they found Roland.

"Vault Hunters! - he said, getting up from the bunk bed he was resting on - Good to finally meet ya! Lieutenant, good job!

"Thank you sir. - said Bianca - Now let's get you out of there. Stand back!"

Roland did so while she took out her pistol and melted the lock off with a blast.

"Nice gun Lt. Looks eridian. Wish I still had that other one we got from that Crimson Lance commander. Could have busted myself out or never get caught in the first place."

"How did they catch you? - Axton asked - You're obviously a trained commando."

"Yeah sir, did they sneak up on you or something?"

"Well I...was taking a leak, and yeah, they sneaked up on me. But anyway I'm back now, so let's get back to the HQ! I've got some interesting news. Bad ones."

"My faovurite kind! - quipped Bianca - Let's go."

Then came the usual flash of light and their were back a the Command Center of the HQ.

AN: And that's another chapter down. As I said it's shorter, but I'm still lazily resting after the holiday rush at my workplace. And it's not even over yet. So I guess I'll see whoever is reading my fics next week.

Happy Mercenary Day ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for being gone so long. I've been swept away by work or general laziness, with no energy to begin writing anything. But good news. I've got a 2 week holiday coming up and that may give me the time to finish my Borderlands fic and start my Skyrim one. Those are my 2 favourite games. And to make up for not updating in my regular once per week I try to make this chapter a little longer and add a new DLC character: a certain redhead with a killer robot. And now that we got this all out of the way, let the fic begin!

Oh just one more thing! To be able to do MayLith, in my Fic Roland and Lilith never was a couple.

Chapter 4

The Great Train Robbery

"Maya! You're okay! - said Lilith as the group materialized in the control room of the HQ - I've been a bit worried about you."

"Thanks Lilith. - answered Roland instead of Maya - It's nice to see you care."

"I know you were okay big guy. We killed plenty of badasses together, so I know you can handle yourself. Besides, there is not much can go wrong with Bianca there. Right?"

To that Bianca flashed a smiley face with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Before anybody could say anything else (like Lilith showing more concern about Maya's wellbeing) Roland continued. It's not that Roland was jealous, after all there was nothing more than friendship between him and Lilith, but he was a soldier, a leader and he let nothing get in the way of distracting him from the mission at hand.

"Anyway! - Roland started - I've managed to finish my recon on Hyperion before the Bloodshots grabbed me. We thought, that Hyperion stole the key and started digging through Pandora to open a new vault, however I found out, that's no longer the case."

"What?" - Lilith asked with concern.

"They don't just want to open the vault. They're going to control one."

"I just go ahead and repeat myself. What?" - said Lilith with even more concern.

"Their leader Handsome Jack found this vault. Said to house an ancient eridian Warrior capable of unimaginable destruction. Whoever opens the vault first gets to control it."

"That sound bad." - said Lilith REALLY concerned now.

"If Hyperion controls the Warrior, yeah. But if we control the Warrior first..."

"We can use it to wipe Hyperion off the map. - Lilith finished. - Allright I'm liking this plan."

"And that's why it's vital to get the vault key back! And also were our new friends can help us. I have a spy out in Tundra Express, who's been tracking the key's location and can lead you to it."

"Allright! - yelled Salvador - Let's kill some more Hyperion bastards! I'm already looking forward to it.

"What he said." - was Axton's answer.

Zer0 just nodded.

"Let's do this!" - said Bianca, Maya and Lilith together.

"Allright the siren trio!" - added Bianca grinning again, which caused Roland to facepalm and try to interject.

"No. Lilith I need you here to help me with..." - he started, but was cut off.

"No! I'm going with May..." - Maya turned her head toward her, smiling - ...with them!"

"Thanks Lilith. - said Maya - It's nice to see you care." Lilith started to smile also.

"Are you two hitting on each other?" - Axton asked quickly looking from one to the other.

"Like that wasn't obvious. - Bianca said, causing Maya and Lilith to blush a little. And even more, when she got in between them, put her arms around their shoulders and bringing them nose to nose. - We might just get this out of the way and avoid any more question and queries in the future. Kiss and make nice!"

Maya was blushing furiously now, trying to escape Bianca's grip, but couldn't. Lilith also blushing, but also enjoying the situation however leaned forward, closing the one centimetre gap between her and Maya's lips and kissed it.

It lasted for three seconds. When Lilith pulled back a little she found a Maya, who's head might have been steaming now, staring at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, come on. - Lilith pouted - Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Yeah! - Bianca said, hands still on their shoulder - Don't tell us you didn't like it!"

Maya still unable to speak at all just nodded slowly, which caused a general cheering and congratulating to go up around the room, which was again cut short by Roland.

"So like...my spy out in Tundra Express...get the vault key and prevent Hyperion from killing us all..."

"Ah man! You really know how to ruin a girls mood." - Lilith sulked.

"Yeah Boss! - added Bianca - When two hot girls are going at it you need to be hush-hush! But yeah, we really should get going. Out onto the frosty canyons of Tundra Express to cool off, before Maya here melts. - Maya was practically smeltering now, Bianca went on - Allright everybody join the group hug! We're off!

When everybody got together, they all disappeared in a most brilliantest flash of blueish light.

Only to appear out looking on a canyon dotted with tiny radar towers a rail network and several train stations. And right in the middle of a varkid nest. But they didn't know that yet.

"Brrr. It's so freezing out here" - said Maya, teeth chattering.

"Don't worry honey. - said Lilith, still having a blast of flustering Maya, who she kinda considered her girlfriend now - I'll keep you warm."

"Khm! - Axton interjected - It would be nice to see that and all, but we're kinda surrounded. By bugs."

"Yeah! That's what I meant! - said Lilith - I set fire on the bugs! That's the only thing that's waking our spy up anyway! He kinda drinks a lot and passes out, but a few of these critters burning and screaming should wake him up!"

"Riiiiiight." - was Axton's sarcastic answer.

Lilith then snapped her fingers, her tattoos flashing with a fiery orange. Suddenly all off the bugs around them caught fire and started screaming. While everyone held their hands on their ears, the wind carried the sound of the wailing bugs, right up to the nearest radio tower, where a certain sniper/spy woke up from a booze induced slumber.

"So loud. - groaned Mordecai, getting up and taking a swig from the bottle of rakk ale in his hand - So angry. - he continued, while holding out his right hand, where a vulture like bird has just landed - So dead. - he finished, looking down at the group of vault hunters gathered in the middle of the varkid nest.

The bugs finished burning by then. Everyone lifted their hands off their ears when they heard their radio click.

"Hey vault hunters! - Mordecai said through the Echo - Sorry you had to wake me up. Bloodwing and I might have celebrated a little too much last night after a raid on that Hyperion outpost. Ain't that right Bloodwing?"

The vulture bird Bloodwing gave an agreeing screech.

"Roland sent you, huh? No doubt trying to get the vault key back, and I know where it is! Thanks to the info I gathered from that Hyperion outpost I found out they going to move the vault key from its current location to another of their bases. The base they trying to move it to is pretty much impenetrable. So we're going to hijack the train while it's on the way. For that, you'll need some explosives, and you know what that means Bianca."

"Tina! - yelled Bianca happily - my bestest little friend in the whole world! We have a lot in common."

As it was not revealed yet, Bianca always had a kinda crazy side to her, but just because she's been a teeny bit shy, she wasn't immediately letting her real personality freak out everybody in new people's company. Meant by people who she haven't known and liked for a long time.

"Let's go! I introduce you! And if you guys are lucky, her other little friend is there as well!"

They started going down in the valley, when some of the vault hunters noticed these round, spiky things with red flashing lights on them half buried in the ground all along the road.

"They're proximity bombs. - Bianca explained - Don't get too close to them. Tina is a demolitions expert. She makes all kinds of crazy stuff. And she's really cute. You'll see."

When they got closer to where Bianca said Tina's home was, they heard gunfire, yelling and explosions. They approached a cave entrance from the left side, where someone had drawn a childish bunny face. Ad that moment a goliath flown out of the cave, with its front blasted open. It lay where it fell and didn't move anymore.

"I'm such a BA! - they heard a voice from inside. - I think that was the last of them. Wait! DT found some more at the entrance!"

Everyone except Bianca watched in amazement, when a giant hovering robot, equipped with an arsenal of weapons and gadgets whooshed out of the cave in front of them. Identifying the person on the front however, the hostile red light in its one eye turned to blue and it didn't attack.

"DT! - the voice was heard again - Why aren't you tearing them apart? - that's when she noticed

Bianca. - Oh! It's you."

"Hi Gaige."

"Gaige? - Axton asked - I thought we were looking for a Tina."

"She's inside. We're having a tea party."

"Some tea party! Why wasn't I invited?! - yelled Salvador staring at the corpse of the giant goliath - It definitely seems my kind of FUN!"

"I'll pass. - said Maya getting past them - Let's just see this demo expert of yours."

"Whoa look at that. Little miss squeamish?" - Gaige queried.

"Watch who you calling little, little girl!" - Maya shot back.

"Hey calm down. - Lilith interjected - We're all friends here. She's right thou. Only I'm allowed to tease Maya, as she's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What's with you old gals?"

"OLD?!" - started Maya outraged, interrupted by Bianca, kinda tired of the interaction, pushing past between them and into the cave. This manoeuvre strangely released the tension between Maya and Gaige, now staring after the siren.

"Tiiinaaaaaa! Where is my bestest little girl in the whole world?"

"Mommy!" - came a yell from a thirteen year old girl at the table set up for the weirdest tea party ever. At the head of the table was Tina (little psycho girl and demolitions expert) on the left of the table was a grenade stuffed in a princess doll outfit, on the right a tiny varkid in a jar, on which the face of an aristocrat was drawn with a bicycle moustache, a monocle and a top hat, at the other and a bandit psycho with a rainbow coloured mohawk.

Tina jumped up from the table, wrapping her arms around Bianca's neck, while she embraced her in a hug, both their eyes closed, a deep, loving smile on their faces. It was the sweetest sight ever.

"Mommy?" - Maya asked taken aback.

"Well. Adopted." - Lilith said, smiling at the scene.

"They're adorable! - Gaige said. At that moment still hugging Bianca aimed a kick at the reactor box named Mr. Sparks, which caused the bandit psycho at the end of the table to be pulverized by electricity - And crazy!"

They all watched Tina happily yell "Take that you murdering bastard!" and to Bianca "You're the best mom #2 ever!"

And then she jumped down and looked at the others.

"Oh, haaaii! Roland told me you was comin! I still owe him for all that butt crap with General Rancid. So you gotta hijack a train huh? Childs play! Let me introduce you to my ladies."

"Runnin runnin runnin runnin ova here. Run run run run run" Tina sang while she ran to the door of her workshop. The vault hunters followed.

Stopping at the shelf with two stuffed bunnies on it Tina turned around.

"This here is Mushy Snugglebites and this is Felicia Sexopants. These fiiiine-ass women could stop that train for yas. But I'ma need their badonkadonks, and they got stoled by the bandits a few days ago. Go get them mom!"

"Be right back honey!" - Bianca said.

She disappeared with a flash.

Appearing in the middle of a bandit camp, grinning wildly at the psychos and marauders, while Tina yelled through the hacked loudspeakers across the place.

"That's right suckas! - she yelled while Bianca ripped the bandits apart with her siren powers - My mommy's gonna teach you not to steal Mushy Snugglebites' badonkadonk!"

"Who the hell is Mushy Snugglebites?!" - asked one of the bandits, before he got his head blown off by Bianca's gun.

After all the bandits where killed Bianca arrived to a table with two huge rockets on it.

"Got the badonkadonks mom? Bring them back here"

A moment later Bianca appeared back at the workshop a rocket held in each arm, holding them out to Tina, who took them. Then she started ushering the vault hunters out of her workshop.

"Get your butts out of my workshop! I gots to be alone for this!"

"You heard my girl. - Bianca added - Let's go wait outside."

They all waited outside when Tina started singing again, while she worked on the train hijacking device "I'ma little teacup bloody and cut, here is my handle, here is my butt" a tiny explosion was heard "Oops" then the sound of duct tape and plush toys tearing "Squishy, squishy squishy squishy"

and a few more thumps then "Daaaaaamn you lookin fiiine ladies!"

The door slowly opened. Revealing Tiny Tina standing between the formerly introduced stuffed bunnies with the badonkadonks strapped to their backs.

"That's right! Twin sisters man! Take them! Take them! Take them! TAKE THEM!

The vault hunters took them.

"Good now take them to the train tracks and SET THEM OFF! Good plan, great plan! Oh and Gaige! Thanks for setting up that tea party for me! Catch!"

She tossed a gun to Gaige, who caught it and looked at it. It was a pink white pistol with a bunny drawn on the side and a name Corrosive Teacup written on the other. It was an E-Tech gun for melting robots.

"Thanks Tina!"

"Anytime girl! Now go and make that train boom!"

The vault hunters set off for a nearby bandit camp, which Gaige and DT previously cleaned out, overlooking the bridge, where the train was supposed to come through.

"This is a good spot. We should set the bunnies here. Then watch the fireworks." - said Zer0 in his haiku.

They set the bunnies with the rockets down, facing the bridge. Then Echoed Tina, hearing a train whistle in the distance.

"We're all set up dear. - Bianca said into the Echo - Hit it!"

"Ookaay countdown! Ten, nine, eight... - at that the rockets suddenly fired, by an "I got bored" comment by Tina, spiralling and zigzagging, then one smashing into the bridge while the other homed in on the approaching train. The bridge blew and collapsed and the train went up in flames, carriages flying left and right from the center of a huge mushroom cloud explosion.

"Burn all their babieeeees! " - yelled Tina through the Echo.

At that all the vault hunters got down from their spot, climbed up the side of the collapsed bridge and got ready for a fight as loaders started emerging from the carriages all over the place. It was a short fight however, as the loaders were badly damaged in the explosion giving the vault key hunters the advantage, who blew them up in short order, Gaige causing the most damage with her new gun.

After dealing with the robots they turned to the middle carriage, where the vault key was supposed to be. When they got closer to it, the carriage moved. While they stared at it, the broad side of the carriage was slowly turned then suddenly launched towards them by a large cyborg loader, who climbed out from underneath it and stood up.

While the vault hunters scrambled out of the way of the carriage, with Bianca jumping over it, Roland's frantic voice came through the Echo.

"Wilhelm! Lilith! You have to get them out of there now! It's a trap"

"He's right! We fought this guy before! Wilhelm nearly killed all of us in New Heaven without suffering a scratch!"

"Come on! - Bianca yelled - There is much more of us now! Seven vault hunters, three of them sirens! He doesn't stand a chance!"

"Maybe you have a point but he's still extremely dangerous!"

"Fine. Go hide in the back. I take care of this."

"I believe in you." - came Angel's voice through the Echo.

"At least one person does."

"Tear him apart mommy!" - yelled Tina also through the Echo

"Okay, that's two."

Wilhelm apparently tired of their idle chatter launched himself at Bianca, using one of his hands to slice the carriage Bianca was standing on in half, but just the carriage, because when his hand came down Bianca was no longer there. With a flash she appeared behind Wilhelm shooting him in the back with her eridian gun. This caused Wilhelm to wildly turn around, while aiming another slice at her, hitting noting but thin air as Bianca materialized her siren wings and flew up in the air.

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do now, big guy?" - she taunted.

"I'll get you" - yelled Wilhelm in his robotic voice.

At that a large cannon sprung from his back, aimed at Bianca and began charging. Seeing that Bianca put her gun away and got into a stance. Arms forward, palms out, wrists touching, tattooes glowing ever brighter.

When both Wilhelm's cannon and Bianca's power was at its peak, huge energy beams erupted from the cannon and from Bianca's hands. The beams collided halfway between them, Bianca's energy effortlessly pushing back Wilhelm's cannon fire right back at him.

"Take that!" - yelled Bianca

There was a large explosion and when it cleared Wilhelm was nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble. His body giving a final jolt when it shot down, causing a large energy core from jumping out of his ruined robotic shell.

"You killed Wilhelm?! - came Roland's disbelieving voice through the echo - That's unbelievable! Handsome Jack doesn't stand a chance"

"Damn girl! You rock!" - said Axton

"That was AWESOME! I wanted to HELP but these guys wouldn't let me! But you kicked that robots ass chica! " - yelled Salvador

Among all the congratulations the new vault hunters (because the old ones heard it before) heard Angel's voice for the first time.

"I knew you could do it Bianca! You're great!"

"You know I am babe! - teased Bianca

They saw Angel's face blushing through the Echo.

"Hey! I didn't know AIs could blush! - said Gaige

"She's not an AI! - Bianca said - I mean she kinda is, but she's a person too!"

"Well thank you. - said Angel still blushing - And what I wanted to say you should pick up that power core Wilhelm dropped. My scanners read it's one of a kind. It could keep Sanctuary's shields up for years."

"Allright you heard Angel. Let's go home and I plug this thing in."

"That's what she sa..." - started Axton, but was cut short.

"You dare finish that sentence and you'll go like Wilhelm!" - yelled Bianca, face red as she also realized what she said. Everyone laughed. A LOL appearing on Zer0's visor. A few moments later Bianca joined in as well.

"Hey mom!"

"Yes dear."

"That was one aaaaaaaaawwwsoooooooooooome train robbery."

"It sure was honey, it sure was.

AN: And boom another chapter down. I think that was my longest one yet. So chucked full of action and stuff. Also I think that with the appearance of Gaige I won't add the final psychotic DLC character to my fic. I already have too many characters to concentrate on as the story goes and I try to make them all interact with the world through dialogues and stuff, but I can't always make up what they should say. So sorry for Krieg fans, but there won't be nipple salads or meat bicycles in my fic.

But oh yeah, Angel just started talking to everyone and apart from blushes you guys know it's part of the plot.

And that's all for now. I can't promise chapters always this long, but

See you guys next week when my well deserved (too much work (like real life work)) holiday starts.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I didn't do the more frequent updates I thought I would be doing on my holiday. Reason being replaying Borderlnads 2 main story, to refresh my memory about certain events. And then think up how I should change them (my fic being kinda about that). Also I forgot to write in a funny question im my last chapter post AN: How many times do you think I wrote the word 'kinda' in there? Not that someone should count it. I don't know either. Just know it's a lot:)) Okay let's not fill the first page with an. Althought it's still altogether when I post this. Now lest begin this chapter. We kinda :) nearing the end of the story the way I'm going. Also thinking up titles for new chapters...english not being my native tongue...I hope I do alright thou...

Chapter 5

Hopeful Betrayal

The vault hunter group materialized back at Sanctuary's power station mith the usual blinding light. Since it bacame quite a usual thing for the group to just pop up out of nowhere, the guard on duty didn't even flinch.

"Allright there Jason?" - Bianca asked the guard

"Hey LT! What you got there? Looks awesome!"

"This here is non other, than Wilhelm's power core! You know, that big badass robot who beat us all back at the time I wasn't that awesome..." - Bianca's modesty truly knew no bounds.

"You killed it? Wow! Noone told me about that! These guys don't tell me anything! I'm just sitting out here bored out of my mind. Of course it's important to keep an eye on the shield's power level at all times, but it's only me! - complained Jason

"And you're doing a great job soldier! - came Roland through the Echo - Yours is probably the most important duty of all! That shield and you keeping an eye on it is the only things that keeps Sanctuary safe! Remember that."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir! - Jason saluted for a bit - Okay now plug that power core in! The last one Reiss got us nearly burned out. But by the looks of this other one it will go on for years!"

"Yeah. That's what Angel told us."

"Who?" - asked Jason

"Her virtual girlfriend." - Axton teased

Angel appeared on the Echo looking like she was going to say something. She kinda looked sad actually. Noone noticed this however, as they all enjoyed the show, that was: Bianca.

Bianca felt her face go red in anger and embarassment.

"She's not my girlfriend! - Bianca shouted - Axton, you keep pushing your luck! Just remember Wilhelm!"

"Okay okay! Geez! I was only teasing. Not like it's not true thou..." - he mumbled the last sentence quietly

"What was that?" - Bianca inquiered

"Nothing." - Axton said quickly

Bianca kept eyeing him suspiciously, only looking away, when she heard Lilith's frustrated voice. Not like Lilith didn't enjoy the show of people getting flustered, she really liked it, but the power level of the other shield started to drop dangerously low.

"Guys! Hate to interrupt, but are you going to plug that thing in or not?"

"Oh. Anxious are we?" - Axton teased again, hoping that he was allowed with anyone else, but Bianca. He was not.

"Axton!" - Maya said this time.

"What? - Axton shot back, a little put out now - Am I not allowed to be myself now?"

"You will be. - Maya said - Once you stop teasing other people's...friends?" - she finished meekly, realizing too late what the sentence implied.

"Well now..." - started Lilith but was cut short.

"For the love of god! - Bianca cried out - This is not the time!" - with that she wrenched out the old power core and plugged in the new one

"Why not? There is your girlfriend." - Lilith said, as Angel's face appeared on the shield uplink towers screen.

Along with the annoying voice of Handsome Jack:

"I think it's time to let you guys in on a little secret. - he said with malicious pleasure in his voice - Angel is working for me."

"Lowering Sanctuary's shield Jack" - said Angel on the screen, not able to look at Bianca, who stared at her in disbilief.

"Angel?"

"What is she doing?" - Lilith asked confused.

Just then the shield over the city flickered and disappeared. And Helios started bombarding the hell out of it.

"What happened?! - came Rolands voice through the Echo - Did something get through the shield?"

"Shields down Roland" - Scooter answered - Oh man! Sombody start to get everybody underground!"

"Let's go! They need our help!" - Axton shouted, starting to run towards the entrance of Sanctuary

"Right behind you amigo!" - Salvador shouted

"Lilith! Come on!" - Maya shouted behind her back, aslo running with Zer0 right behind her

The the vault hunters, except Bianca and Lilith ran towards the city and disappeared inside.

"Bianca!" - Lilith called

"There must be an explanation." - Bianca said more to herself than anybody

"Bianca" - Lilith tried again

"Angel wouldn't do this." - Bianca said turning towards Lilith, but not really seeing her

"Bianca!" - Lilith shouted

"She wouldn't do this." - Bianca said looking down and away, her voice bacoming a whisper

"BIANCA! - Lilith yelled - The city is falling apart! Wathever's up with your girlfriend you can sort it out later! Now I need your help!"

Bianca still didn't move.

"Oh come on! - Lilith said, grabbing Bianca and dragging her towards the city.

"Lilith? - Bianca startled out of her thoughts by the pull turned to her - Angel wouldn't do this right? I mean...she's our friend right?"

"She's an AI! And we just fund out that Jack owns her! She's been playing us the whole time!"

"No. She's not an AI!"

"Oh then I guess she didn't just take down our shield through that power core!"

"That's not what I mean! Didn't you see her? She was sad! AIs don't have emotions! They just do what they are programmed to do!"

"And she did! She took down our shields!" - Lilith said as they arrived at the city centre, accompanied by Roland, who brought a bag of eridium just as Lilith messaged him to do. All the while Axton and Salvador ushered people to safety, Maya and Zer0 helped Scooter trying to get the town airborne.

"But she didn't do it willingly! - Bianca continued stubbornly - She's a person! I'm sure of it now! Jack must be holding her captive!"

"I don't agree with you but we will discuss it later! Now help me with this!"

Lilith and Bianca put their hands on the heap of eridium, absorbing the power, their tattoes began to shine going from faint to blinding in a second. Soon their shine illuminated the whole city, just as Scooter, Maya and Zer0 finished repairing the engines.

"The repairs finished Boss! - Scooter shouted to Roland - Jus giv the word!"

"Hit it Scooter!" - Roland shouted back

"Oh man! This is one of them moments! Catch a RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!"

At that moment, the siren illuminated city began to rumble as it slowly rose from the mining crater it was resting in.

"Is that it? - Jack laughed - A flying city? What you people think you have to have a chance against me?"

"Two sirens." - Roland answered

"Sup?" - Lilith and Bianca said in unison as the whole city dissapeared in a blinding light.

Half an hour later Sanctuary reappeared, hovering over the highlands and still intact.

All the vault hunters gathered at the HQ.

"Allright we survived this one. - Roland said - But what if Hyperion launches another mortar assault? We got no shield."

"Good point. - said Lilith - Let me get on the Echo."

Liliths voice rung throu the Echo network, as she turned it on.

"Listen up Hyperion! If you even thinking ofshooting us down, just know that my aslo siren friend and I can phase the city again at the drop of a hat! But if you want to waste another million dollars launching mortars at us, be my guest!"

"Good idea. - Roland said - Was umm...anyof that true?"

"What? Hell no! It's a miracle we didn't phase us into a mountain."

"Right."

Just then the HQ Echo communicator started beeping.

"Hyperion responding?" - Roland asked.

But the system identified the caller as

"Angel!" - Bianca shouted

"What? No!" - was Lilith's response

"She dares to contact us again after that?" - Axton growled

"Don't answer it! - Maya said

"She's right! - Salvador agreed - That robo-chica almost got us killed!"

Zer0 said nothing.

But Bianca was looking only at Roland.

"Please." - she said with her hands put together as in a prayer, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Very well! - he finally gave in - We hear what it has to say!"

He pressed the answer button, while Bianca gave him a genuinely thankful smile.

Then they all looked at the screen.

AN: An that's the end of another chapter. Shorter, but never fear. There'll be another one on the weekend. Wow story's going. I hope I will be able to follow it hehe! What am I saying I'm writing this sh*t of course I can follow it! But when I'm finally finished it might be some time before I start the Skyrim one. Or maybe I just gonna write that one in one go and post the whole thing so I don't have to follow any deadlines of mine. But that will be even longer. So patience. This story is not over yet, so I worry about that later. Thank you, for whoevers reading my fics! So far I got 2 very positive reviews from a follower! I never mentioned that, and I hope there will be more! R&R! And see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi all! Rereading all my past ANs I have learned something. That life is unpredictable and I should never ever promise a chapter whenever. Never fear, nothing tragic happened if thats what your thinking, just something that kept me away from writing for some time. Maybe this is writers block? I dont consider myself much of a writer thou.

Any way, another topic. I got confirmation in a review, what I already confirmed in my very first AN I think, that my OC is OP. I agree. But the reason for that remains the same. It enables me to do whatever I want with the story, without sacrificing my beloved characters. This is a happy-fic(if that term even exists). So there. And as for making Angel gay? Who hasn't? Who hasn't? But really for as long as I played the game there is never a mention of her sexuality at all and spending her entire life (so far) in captivity I don't think even she knows, so we can just assume whatever.

Thats it for AN. Let's begin this chapter, it's long overdue, but no promises when the next one will be up, because I never can keep them. Maybe I even make this chapter extra long and finish the thing. Magnificient number 4N631. Hehe. That's a reference.

Chapter 6

Angels must live and protect

Angels face appeared on the holoscreen of the HQ as the transmission came through, and everyone except Bianca glared at her angrily as she spoke.

"Listen. Everyone. I know you don't trust me right now..."

"That's an understatement" - Axton cut in.

"Do you even know how many people you just killed?" - Roland asked

"I had no..." - Angel tried to protest

"No choice? - Lilith cut in this time - How would you have no choice? You deliberetly disabled Sanctuary's shield, making us vulnerable to those mortars!"

"But..." - Angel started again, but the vault hunters seemed dead set on not let her finish a single sentence, as Salvador cut in this time.

"Of course she had no choice! Like I said, she's a damn robot! Just programming!"

That last remark from Salvador got Angel silent, as tears began to pour from her eyes and she was silently shaking.

"Wait a minute. - Gaige observed - I know about robots. And even the most hi-tech android can't cry like that."

"Bah! It's just a video trick then! - waved off Salvador, which caused Angel to cry even harder, at which point Bianca, who also had tears in her eyes couldn't take it anymore.

"Will everyone shut up already?! She's not a robot! Can't you even think of the possibility that she's a helpless prisoner who Hyperion exploited? Keeping her against her will?"

"Against her will? - Roland asked - She's helping them!"

"But not of free will! They are forcing her!"

"She doesn't have free will - Lilith cut in as well - I agree with Salvador. She's just an AI robot. Programmed to do as she's told."

"She's not a robot!" - Bianca cried out.

"Then how the hell does she control every damn thing on this planet?!" - Lilith shot back.

"Well, - said Bianca, composing herself a little from her previous outburst - she's always using this Phaseshift thingy to hack computers or other machinery. And there is only one kind of people I know able to be using phase powers. Sirens."

At that last word a suprised murmur started between the vault hunters. 'Could she really be a siren?' No way.'How did we never think of that.'She was always using that phaseshift ability and I never wondered.' Through all that Bianca stared directly into Angel's eyes with a kind little smile on her face, which Angel answered to with a faint, teary one of her own.

"Angel! - Roland said, cutting in on the moment - Is this true? Are you actually a siren?"

Angel still unable to speak from the knot in her throat and crying a lot just answered with a series of little nods.

"Where is Hyperion keeping you? Being a siren, can you get yourself out of there?"

A tiny shake of her head this time.

"Angel I need you to talk to me! What is Hyperion using to keep you there?"

Angel swallowed.

"There is this thing around my neck. - she said - A restraining collar designed for sirens. It is what makes me obey Jack's will and prevents me from leaving. And no, I can't take it off myself. I tried many times. But there is another thing. The vault key you looking for is here with me. Jack's using me to charge it. And that much eridium being chanelled through me made me dependent on the stuff. If I disconnect from the injectors, I die."

"Not a problem." - Bianca said with confidence in her voice.

Angel turned to her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What? But I thought you..." - but Bianca cut in suddenly realizing that Angel misinterpreted her reply.

"No no no! I don't mean it like that! - she said quickly - I mean that I can get you out of there. And then heal you. Clean your body of eridium so you won't need it anymore. And then you can live here in Sanctuary with me! I mean us!" - she hastily but unnecessarily corrected that last sentence, cause everybody knew ages ago the little thing between the two of them. And with Angel turning out to be a real person it also became less creepy, than loving an AI. Even thou Bianca was denying that for ages, now she and everyone else had confirmation.

"Now I am going to go and rescue Angel myself. - Bianca stated - It will be unbelievably quick that way, and nobody has to put themselves at risk. I know you don't fully trust her yet, but I worked with her before. Well, kind of."

"Oh so that's when you became so 'good' friends!" - Axton teased

"Well yes. - raised eyebrows everywhere - I mean no. - smirking lips everywhere - We're just friends. - shaking heads and smiling faces everywhere - Stop it! It's not like that! I never even met her in person! We just talked through the ECHO! I couldn't even hug my friend..." - she trailed off, smiling gently.

Angel stayed quiet through that whole exchange. Having no real life interactions, she didn't know how to respond to any of that. But having heard what Bianca said, she managed a hopeful smile.

"Alright Angel. I will be over in a moment."

Everybody looked at her.

"What?!" - they all asked

"I mean I will phase in there get her out, phase back here and heal her, so she won't need eridium anymore, then she can live here in Sanctuary with us and really help in the fight agains Hyperion. Any questions?"

"Yes. - Lilith said - Why didn't you do this until know?"

"Well because despite I kept telling you guys that Angel is not an AI I really couldn't believe it myself until now. But now that I know she's really real..."

"You can't help but rescue your little princess." - Axton teased again, getting back to his normal self. Bianca didn't reply however, knowing she would just enbarass herself again.

"No it's more like damsel in distress. God I hate those." - Lilith said

"Anyone else has any smart comments? No. Good. - she said turning back to Angel - ANgel. I'm gonna need the exact coordinates to where you are now. I..."

"Can not aim without those I know. I'm transmitting them now."

Bianca's ECHO bleeped with Angel's location. And as soon as she looked at it she dissapeared in a brilliant blue light.

She arrived at a large room filled with computers. And right in front of her there she was.

Angel was standing in the middle of the room, held captive by an energy shield, sorrounded by eridium injectors.

"There you are" - Bianca said smiling widely

"Yes. I'm here. - Angel said sheepishly - But you got to hurry. Anyone else than Jack being in this room will trigger the alarms!"

Just as she finished saying that, the alarms went off and Handsome Jack's face appeared on every screen.

"What the?! How the hell did a loser little bandit get in there?!"

"Dad! - Angel said, surprising the hell out of Bianca - You're an asshole! Bianca now!"

At that second Bianca shot forward, phasing inside Angel's cell, who just fell against caught her. The next second they disappeared in a flash.

Bianca appeared back in the HQ with Angel still in her arms, when ANgel started to shiver. Being abruptly disconnected from the eridium injectors she rapidly began to weaken.

"Bianca, hurry...- she said, sounding faint - I can't hold on long."

Without hesitating Bianca held Angel in her right arm, placing her left hand on her belly. Both their tattooes begun to glow in a blueish white light. Angel gasped as she felt life returning in her, stronger than ever before. The collar on Angel's neck short circuited, fried and fell off.

When the light faded they looked at each other. Bianca still holding Angel in her arms.

"You saved me. - Angel cried - You really saved me. I didn't think it was possible. I've been in there for so long!"

"You're with me now. You're safe." - Bianca said.

And then they hugged. In a tight embrace, and with Bianca's arm around her, finally being there with her, with their bodies right against each other, Angel in the first time in her life felt warm, confortable and really safe.

"Thank you. - Angel said, and she really ment it. - But there is another thing we must still do. - she drew back from the hug, looking Bianca in the eyes - Jack knows where you brought me. And he's going to disregard what you said about being able to phase the city. He will try to bomb it, and I know that you where bluffing about being able to phase it."

"You knew huh? - Lilith asked

"Yes. It was quite obvious after you had so much difficulty the first time. But there is a way. Wilhelm's power core is really powerful as I said before and can help run the shield for up to three decades, not letting anything through. And it's still intact and inside the shield generator. So I'm going to remove the Hyperion uplink from it and reactivate the shield."

"You can still do that AI thing?" - Axton asked

"It is my siren power. I can interface with computers and machines and control them however I want. Without the Hyperion uplink the range of my abilities is limited of course, but it's still working. Hold on. - she closed her eyes - Executing phaseshift." Her tattooes glowed.

There was a deep rumbling from the generator as the shields came online with full power. And just as soon they did, the mortar fire began.

But with the shield as strong as it was now, it was nothing more than harmless fireworks. The vault hunters went out to the balcony to watch it.

"Now that's the Guardian Angel i know - Roland said - Sanctuary is safe."

"Yeah.- Bianca said walking up next to Angel putting an arm around her waist and holding her close so their cheeks were pressed together - That's my girl." - she said with a wide grin.

"Is this going to be a frequent thing? - Angel managed through blushing

"Pretty much." - Bianca answered

"It feels...warm."

Bianca turned her head with her eyebows teasingly raised.

"Is it now?"

"Thas that mean we're friends know? With everyone? For real?"

"For everyone else - Bianca answered - Well they trust you know. So yeah. You and me though - she continued with a kind smile turning towards Angel - We've always been friends."

"Come on Bianca! - Axton said again - She's here now! Just admit it. You love her."

It's hard to blush as hard as Angel and Bianca did at that moment, but they managed. Still Bianca smiled through all of that and said:

"It's true. Angel!" - she called locking eyes with her

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"You do? - Angel asked looking at her blushing even harder and surprised - Hunh. It feels even warmer now. What is it?"

"Let me show you." - Bianca said in a low voice

With that she leaned slowly in, closing her eyes. Angel feeling ever warmer did the same. As their lips gently met, their tattooes begun to dimly glow, but what does that mean? I think you know.

AN: Phew! Those last lines. Im just really bad at writing anything romantic. But it head to be, as it was coming from a thousand miles away right?

Anyway as I said, no promises when the next chapters going to be, because it's never when I say it is. But whenever it is I will 'see' you there. Bye for now!


End file.
